Pretty In Pink
by Poisonchik88
Summary: She was beautiful. Even under those crappy crepe paper prom decorations. Sam couldn't help but think that she was absolutely gorgeous. Sam/Mercedes Drabble.


A/n: This is my first Glee drabble. I'm kind of nervous about it I hope that you like it.. 3

* * *

><p><em><strong>"For she was beautiful. Her beauty made the bright world dim and everything beside seemed like the fleeting image of shade."- Percy Shelley."<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Sam hadn't said it just to say it.<strong>

He had meant it.

She was beautiful. Even under those crappy crepe paper decorations. Sam couldn't help but think that Mercedes was absolutely gorgeous.

And this isn't the first time he's thought it either. The barely five foot six diva with all her delicious voluptuous curves had captured his attention from the start.

Time seemed to stand still while he waited for Mercedes to accept his dance proposal, his lungs burning while the top of his head felt about ready to come off. Whatever high this was, he never wanted to come down. Moreover, he never wanted to stop looking at her.

Mercedes was different in a way that stood out. She wasn't beautiful in the acceptable sense of the word, but rather she was eye-catching, mysterious. Unique. Her face was a little irregular, her lips pouty and winsome, her nose pert with the slightest little tilt, and she had high, glorious round had the prettiest eyes too. Chocolate eyes. She had big, dark, chocolate eyes that hypnotized him. She had him wrapped around her little finger and she didn't even know it.

Sam knew was staring. Knew he couldn't stop staring, but he couldn't help it either. She was a vision, in that pink dress. Mercedes laughed and those kissable lips curved into a slow, promising smile as she accepted his dance proposal.

When he grasped her hand with his, the world disappeared and shifted violently on its foundations. A not so small electric current seemed to move from one body to another, neither knew which, but both felt it.

"I thought you hated dancing." Mercedes teased with a smile as he took her into his arms at the edge of the dance floor, pulling her tight against him.

"I'd do anything you wanted right now." He whispered truthfully. Sam blamed her pink dress for that slip of tongue. God, did she look pretty in pink.

Her eyes registered surprise. He loved her eyes. They told him so much about what she was thinking. Then she smiled that smile at him and he was a goner. The entire world disappeared for him when Mercedes smiled. Her smile always reminded him of the warmth that seemed to be missing in his life.

It was his turn to be surprised when she stood up on his tiptoes and her lips brushed his, light and easy across his, her breath warm and inviting. Sam's head spun at the touch of her mouth, and before he thought about it he reached for her, palming the nape of her neck to draw her closer to lips parted and her tongue rimmed his teeth as she explored, then slid inside, searching for his, and when she found it matching his frantic stroking with her own. Her skin was so soft as she leaned forward, draping herself over him to lean farther into the kiss. He roamed her body, memorizing every lush curve, determined to enjoy these moments while they lasted. He pulled back and watched as her eyes closed, the long curl of her lashes rest against the dark perfection of her cheeks. When she looked back up at him, she was smiling again.

"Thank you Sam, for making my night perfect." Mercedes whispered her voice soft and husky. Sam felt a sense of male pride that he able to effect her like that and decided his quite liked they way she sounded, breathless, dazed and whispering in his ear like that. His name on her lips was the sweetest sound he'd ever heard.

Sam threw her a lopsided grin as he pulled her just a bit closer. "It was my pleasure."

And Sam hadn't said it just to say it.

He had meant it.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading ya'll. I hope you review. I can't wait to hear your feedback! I hope to tackle some PuckRachel and Kurt/Blaine tomorrow.

Thanks again,

Dee.


End file.
